


Ребенок из секонд хэнда

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Если ты несовершеннолетний слабый мальчишка, вставший во главе мафиозной семьи, то привыкай, что тебя должны похищать и пытать. Вообще-то, иголки под ногтями — это не так страшно, если ты еще не отошел от действия наркотиков. Неприятно, но не смертельно. Вернее, смертельно. Но не для тебя.





	Ребенок из секонд хэнда

Тсунаеши уже выяснил: если процитировать специально для Реборна любимое «оксфорды, но не броги», то он, скорее всего, сначала вмажет воспитаннику в челюсть, а потом от души посмеется, пока Тсуна будет собирать свои зубы по полу кабака.

Спешите видеть: чокнутый босс пьет со своим неадекватным учителем пиво в каком-то сомнительном заведении!

Пиво тут, кстати, вкусное. Не такое вкусное, как виски из бара Занзаса, но стоит признать, что рисковать своей башкой ради бутылки горячительного — это крайняя степень неадекватности. Тсуна давно перешел эту «крайнюю степень» и ударился во все тяжкие, так что, как говорится, лиха беда начало.

Знаете, в чем шутка всех подростковых проблем и загонов? В том, что они не исчезают бесследно со временем, а перерастают во взрослые проблемы и взрослые загоны, и тут вам в помощь только психиатр, а лучше сразу дуло у виска. Конечно, Саваде никто не даст себя грохнуть, нового босса еще пойди найди, а Девятый скорее лично подорвет весь особняк вместе с каждым членом семьи, чем доверит руководство Занзасу.

В Вонголе, чай, нормальные люди работают — и не надо тут ставить в пример Тсуну, — а вот у Занзаса с адекватными кадрами явно проблема. Того и гляди, в резюме каждый новенький должен будет прикладывать справку от психиатра: «Больной на всю голову, пристрелите его нахер».

Тсуна любит Занзаса, нет, честно — любит. И Занзас его тоже любит. Так любит, что каждые две недели Тсунаеши по традиции получает письма с угрозами. Письма, впрочем, оформлены по всем правилам и с максимально уважительными формулировками, но между строчек так и скользит ядовитое: «Надо было тебя тогда грохнуть».

У Тсуны переходный возраст, тараканы в голове размером с тиранозавров, на каждое слово учителя сотня своих — часто матерных — и подбитый глаз, потому что поди увернись от пинка Реборна, он и в теле младенца-то Саваде подзатыльников раздавал, а как вырос, так пристрастился к чему потяжелее.

Девиз Тсуны гласит: «Мойте руки перед бедой!». Савада стер себе всю кожу на ладонях — и не из-за того, о чем кто-то там мог подумать. Тсунаеши мерещится кровь на пальцах, следы веревок на запястьях и иголки под ногтями. Если ты несовершеннолетний слабый мальчишка, вставший во главе мафиозной семьи, то привыкай, что тебя должны похищать и пытать. Иголки под ногтями — это не так страшно, если ты еще не отошел от действия наркотиков. Неприятно, но не смертельно.

Вернее, смертельно.

Но не для тебя.

Савада питается углекислым газом и разбитыми надеждами, Савада ненавидит всех этих лицемерных шавок мафии на молекулярном уровне, Савада — ребенок из секонд хэнда, босс из секонд хэнда, на которого поглядывают со злорадством, ироничным сочувствием и брезгливостью.

Извините, он таким родился, не жрал в младенчестве черную икру с серебряной ложечки, не пил по утрам шампанское вместо воды, не носил костюмов, которые стоят дороже некоторых машин.

Тсунаеши ненавидит всех напудренных павлинов, которые больше и не напоминают мафиози — скорее уж отъевшуюся скотину, которую вскоре поведут на убой.

Подростковые проблемы и загоны не исчезают, Тсунаеши двадцать, он может позволить себе и переходный возраст, и пиво в компании репетитора, и хамство всем «опасным мафиози».

Полуметровая жировая прослойка не защитит этих павлинов от пули, если пуля попадет им в башку.

Обходными путями — обходными пулями — Тсуна выстраивает мафию по своему вкусу: пока еще неумело, с переменным успехом ломает то, что не ломается, и восстанавливает то, что восстановлению не подлежит. Зажравшиеся боссы могут и дальше свысока поглядывать на неказистого Саваду, пока он точит зубы напильником.

У него есть семья, которая ему всегда поможет.

А пока — пиво и «оксфорды, но не броги».


End file.
